Decisões
by Barbara Gordon
Summary: Algumas decisões tomadas podem mudar completamente a vida das pessoas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Decisões

**Autora:** Rafaela

**Censura:** Livre

**Nota:** Algumas partes da fic saíram de uma brincadeira no chat da UOL.

**Nota 2 :** O cronograma tá estranho, mas seu eu fosse ficar pensando nisso, não iria sair nada

* * *

**Centro - Escritório de Miss Parker**

Miss Parker estava sentada, lendo algumas coisas, quando Sidney e Broots entram.

**Sidney** - Bom dia Parker.

**Miss Parker** - O quê é que tem de bom?

**Sidney** - Vejo que acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje.

**Miss Parker** - Sem gracinhas, o que quer? E você Broots, vai ficar aí me olhando com essa cara de peixe morto?

**Sidney** - Não desconte sua raiva, ou frustração, o que seja, nele.

**Miss Parker** - Vão falar algo de interessante ou só vieram aqui pra colocar a fofoca em dia?

**Sidney** - Temos uma pista do Jarod.

**Miss Parker** - E o que estamos esperando então? Vamos logo pegar nosso ratinho de laboratório.

Sidney não gostou do comentário de Parker, pois tinha um sentimento paterno em relação à Jarod, pois passou muito tempo sendo seu tutor dentro do Centro.

**Galpão abandonado.**

Miss Parker entra com sua arma em punho, empurrando tudo o que vê pela frente à procura de Jarod, Sidney entra logo atrás e fica observando o local.

Miss Parker vê uma porta mais no fundo e decide entrar, assim que entra, a porta se tranca, sem que ela pudesse sair. Ela percorre o lugar com os olhos à procura de uma saída, mas para sua surpresa, encontra Jarod sentado calmamente numa cadeira.

**Miss Parker** - Achei que seria mais difícil te encontrar.

**Jarod** - Não foi, mais você está esquecendo de um detalhe, estamos presos aqui.

**Miss Parker** - Por culpa sua, se não tivesse fugido, eu não estaria aqui te procurando, mas agora seus joguinhos acabaram, assim que sairmos daqui, você voltará pro Centro comigo.

**Jarod** - E como você pretende sair daqui?

Miss Parker, leva à mão até o bolso de sua jaqueta de couro e retira seu celular, fazendo uma cara de deboche.

**Miss Parker** - Nada como a modernidade, posso até pedir uma pizza se quisesse.

Miss Parker aperta algumas teclas e espera que atendam a ligação, mas sem tirar os olhos de Jarod.

**Miss Parker** - Sidney, estou presa, encontrei Jarod.

**Sidney** - Aonde está?

**Miss Parker** - Estava andando pelo galpão e encontrei uma porta, procure essa porta, não tem erro.

**Sidney** - Jarod está bem?

**Miss Parker** - Não tenho tempo pro seu sentimentalismo agora Sidney, encontre e abra logo essa porta e me tire daqui.

Após alguns minutos Sidney e os capangas do Centro estavam abrindo à porta, assim que conseguiram, Miss Parker, saiu empurrando Jarod.

**Miss Parker** - Agora é com vocês, levem-no ao Centro.

Os capangas pegaram Jarod, e saíram empurrando-o até o carro.

**Centro**

Ao chegar lá, Miss Parker vai até o escritório de seu pai.

**Miss Parker** - Olá papai.

**Mr. Parker** - Oi anjo, soube que conseguiu capturar Jarod, estou muito orgulhoso de você.

**Miss Parker** - Fiz só meu trabalho, já estava na hora de alguém conseguir isso.

**Mr. Parker** - Sabia que você iria conseguir. Agora Jarod voltará a fazer suas simulações e nós poderemos continuar o projeto.

Miss Parker sai do escritório de seu pai, indo em direção ao seu próprio, estava feliz, pois seu pai estava orgulhoso dela, mas triste ao mesmo tempo, pois ela e Jarod tiveram bons momentos na infância juntos, e ela sentia um enorme carinho por ele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casa de Miss Parker**

Miss Parker já estava deitada em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir, então levantou-se e foi até a sala, aonde ficou pensando em vários momentos que havia passado com Jarod, não acreditava que tivera realmente coragem de levar Jarod de volta ao Centro.

**Centro - Manhã seguinte**

Miss Parker havia chegado cedo ao Centro, já que não teve uma de suas melhores noites, estava em eu escritório olhando para o nada, fumando seu cigarro, quando Sidney entrou.

**Sidney** - Parker, você está bem?

**Miss Parker** - E o que isso interessa? Como está Jarod?

**Sidney** - Está fazendo simulações de novo.

**Miss Parker** - Coisa que ele não deveria ter parado de fazer nunca, agora estamos com todo o projeto atrasado por culpa dele.

**Sidney** - Não achei que iria ter coragem de trazê-lo de volta.

**Miss Parker** - Fiz só meu trabalho.

**Sidney** - Fez seu trabalho, mas será que era o que seu coração sentia e tinha vontade de fazer?

Após dizer isso, Sidney saiu e deixou Miss Parker sozinha, ele havia conseguido acabar com a frieza de Parker com poucas palavras.

**Miss Parker** - Ele está certo, como pude fazer isso? Jarod só queria encontrar sua família e ser feliz.

**Centro - Algum tempo depois.**

Jarod continuava fazendo suas simulações, mas não era o mesmo Jarod, estava triste, sempre perdido em lembranças.

Miss Parker sempre acompanhava as simulações através de vídeos. Tinha de arrumar uma maneira de falar com Jarod.

**Escritório de Sidney**

Miss Parker entra e pede pra conversar com ele, mas fora dali, pois não era seguro.

**Restaurante Italian Hut**

Sidney e Miss Parker, estavam almoçando, quando Sidney morto de curiosidade, resolve saber o que Miss Parker queria.

**Sidney** - O que era tão importante que você queria dizer, que não podia ser no Centro

**Miss Parker** - Preciso arrumar uma maneira de falar com Jarod, sem que ninguém saiba.

**Sidney** - Posso saber pra que?

**Miss Parker** - Assuntos pessoais.

**Sidney** - Posso tentar, mas precisarei da ajuda de Angelo e de Broots.

**Miss Parker** - Se precisar, arrume ajuda da segurança nacional, mas consiga isso.

**Centro - Tarde**

Miss Parker, Sidney, Broots e Angelo estavam conversando sobre o que poderiam fazer pra ajudar Miss Parker.

**Broots** - Eu posso burlar a segurança das câmeras, e colocar uma fita pré-gravada, assim ninguém perceberia o sumiço de Jarod por alguns minutos, mas é muito arriscado, pois teria que dar um jeito de acharem que há algum problema no sistema, aí me mandariam checar.

**Miss Parker** - Faça o que for necessário, mas faça.

**Sidney** - Angelo conhece o Centro melhor que todos nós aqui, ele arrumaria um lugar seguro.

Miss Parker chega perto de Angelo, olha-o nos olhos e diz:

**Miss Parker** - Consegue fazer isso Angelo?

**Angelo** - S-sim

O esquema estava todo montado, Broots conseguirá burlar o sistema, colocar a fita, agora era só tirar Jarod de seu isolamento, Angelo faria isso pelo tubo de ventilação.

Miss Parker já estava a espera, quando Jarod e Angelo aparecem, saindo do tubo de ventilação.

**Miss Parker** - Obrigada Angelo, espere por aí, assim que terminar, você leva Jarod de volta, mas não conte a ninguém, entendeu.

Angelo afirma com a cabeça e sai

**Jarod** - O quer comigo, já não basta ter tirado a minha liberdade?

**Miss Parker** - Jarod, era o meu trabalho trazer você de volta.

**Jarod** - E desde quando você obedece ordens?

**Miss Parker** - Isso não vem ao caso, quero lhe entregar isso.

Miss Parker, entrega uma pasta à Jarod.

**Jarod** - O que é isso?

**Miss Parker** - Seu passe para liberdade e sua felicidade.

Jarod abre a pasta, e não acredita no que vê, era a sua ficha pessoal, localização da sua família, e uma forma de escapar do Centro.

**Jarod** - Porque está fazendo isso?

**Miss Parker** - Pelo que você já fez por mim, quando éramos crianças, mas cuidado, ninguém sabe que eu tenho isso, e quando descobrirem que eu te ajudei a fugir, estarei encrencada. Faça isso amanhã à noite, estarei aqui, e darei um jeito de distrair os seguranças.


	3. Chapter 3

**Centro - Noite seguinte**

Miss Parker estava ansiosa, Sidney havia reparado, mas preferiu não perguntar nada.

No horário marcado, lá estava Miss Parker, pronta para agir.

**Miss Parker** - O que estão fazendo?

**Segurança 1** - O que fazemos sempre, tomando conta do ratinho

**Miss Parker** - Preciso que me ajudem

**Segurança 2** - O que a senhorita deseja?

**Miss Parker** - Estou com problemas no meu carro, será que poderiam dar uma olhada?

**Segurança 1** - Não podemos sair daqui, seu pai e Raines iriam nos matar se acontecesse alguma coisa.

**Miss Parker** - E quem disse que eles precisam saber, vocês vão até lá, e eu fico de olho no nosso ratinho de laboratório.

**Segurança 2 **- Está bem.

Miss Parker acompanha os dois seguranças, saindo do prédio, havia conseguido enrolar os dois bem na hora do combinado, Jarod já estava preparado, e começava sua fuga

**Centro - 5 minutos depois**

Miss Parker havia esperado um tempo, até disparar o alarme, assim Jarod poderia sair de lá em segurança.

**Segurança 1** - O que houve?

**Miss Parker** - Jarod escapou!

**Segurança 2** - Como?

**Miss Parker** - Vocês estavam demorando pra voltar, precisava ir ao banheiro, Jarod estava dormindo.

Nisso a confusão já estava armada, todos estavam à procura de Jarod.

**Lado de fora do Centro**

Miss Parker sabia bem como agir nessas horas, saiu atrás de Jarod também, mas não iria pegá-lo de novo, mas o inesperado aconteceu, Mr. Parker também estava no Centro e atrás de Miss Parker na caça ao Jarod sem que ela percebesse.

Miss Parker observava Jarod fugir, quando seu pai chegou por trás.

**Mr. Parker** - Você está bem anjo?

**Miss Parker** - Papai, o que está fazendo aqui?

**Mr. Parker** - Estou atrás de Jarod também.

Miss Parker dá um sorriso amarelo, e sai correndo, Mr. Parker vai atrás dela, e conseguem prender Jarod, mas Parker não estava disposta a deixar que o levassem de volta ao Centro.

Miss Parker, estava com sua arma em punho, aponta à arma em Jarod, Mr. Parker entende o sinal, e vai até Jarod para segurá-lo até os seguranças chegarem. Assim que teve uma boa mira, Miss Parker puxa o gatilho e atira em seu próprio pai, que cai morto ali mesmo.

**Miss Parker** - Vai Jarod, sai daqui.

Ela sabia que estaria encrencada, então, sai rolando pelo chão, se arranhando, e se joga ao lado de seu pai.

Logo os seguranças chegam ao local aonde se encontrava Miss Parker e o corpo inerte de seu pai.

**Segurança 1** - A senhorita está bem?

**Miss Parker** - Acha que estou? Pareço bem? Estou toda arranhada, meu pai está morto.

**Segurança 2** - Acho melhor a senhorita entrar.

O segurança 2 tenta ajudá-la levantar, mas ela dispensa qualquer tipo de ajuda, fazendo um sinal com a mão.

**Casa de Miss Parker**

Parker estava dormindo, quando seu telefone toca.

**Miss Parker** - Que é?

**Jarod** - Queria lhe agradecer pelo que fez hoje, você está bem?

**Miss Parker** - Estou, e você?

**Jarod** - Graças a você estou, e vou procurar minha família amanhã mesmo.

**Miss Parker** - Boa sorte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Centro - Algumas semanas depois**

Apesar de toda investigação, não encontraram nenhuma resposta sobre a fuga de Jarod e nem a morte do Sr. Parker.

Miss Parker havia sido nomeada presidente, e tomaria o lugar de seu pai, já que Raines não tinha condições e todos sabiam que Lyle eram um maníaco.

Ninguém mais soube de Jarod, ou quase ninguém, Jarod e Miss Parker continuavam a se encontrar, claro que ninguém mais poderia saber disso.

**Centro - Escritório de Miss Parker - 5 meses depois**

Toca o celular

**Miss Parker** - Que é?

**Jarod** - Olá, estou com saudades.

**Miss Parker** - Também estou, preciso te ver, tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

**Jarod** - Está tudo bem?

**Miss Parker** - Poderia estar melhor.

**Jarod** - Tá, vou até sua casa

**Miss Parker** - Não

**Jarod** - Está sendo vigiada?

**Miss Parker** - Sim

**Jarod** - Me encontre na represa à noite

**Miss Parker** - Está bem.

**Represa - Noite**

**Jarod** - Megan, o que foi?

**Miss Parker** - Lyle está desconfiado. Estou com medo de conseguirem te pegar.

**Jarod** - Estão te vigiando?

**Miss Parker** - Sim, pra chegar aqui, tive que dar várias voltas. Só quero que tome cuidado.

**Jarod** - Lembra de quando te dei uma gripe de presente?

**Miss Parker** - Como poderia me esquecer daquele presente? O que tem a ver com Lyle?

**Jarod** - Que tal se ele ficar dodói por alguns dias?

Miss Parker ri da idéia de Jarod, mas até que seria bom se livrar dele por alguns dias

**Miss Parker** - E qual é seu plano mirabolante?

Miss Parker e Jarod discutem o plano, depois ela vai embora para sua casa.

**Centro - Dia Seguinte**

Miss Parker chega ao Centro, e vai de encontro à Broots, mas faz questão de que Lyle a veja, e resolva seguí-la.

Miss Parker tira um disquete de seu bolso e entrega para Broots, Lyle fica observando tudo.

**Miss Parker** - Broots, preciso que cheque isso.

**Broots** - O que é?

**Miss Parker** - A possível localização de Jarod.

Lyle chega e toma o disquete da mão de Broots, que se encolhe de medo.

**Lyle** - O que é isso "maninha"?

**Miss Parker** - A possível localização de Jarod.

**Lyle** - E não ia me informar nada?

**Miss Parker** - Ia, depois que Broots checasse a informação, "maninho"

**Lyle** - Quero que me avise, assim que checar isso, entendeu?

Lyle sai, e Miss Parker o acompanha com os olhos, com uma cara debochada, vira-se para Broots

**Miss Parker** - Faça questão de que ele saiba o que tem nesse disquete.

Broots fica com uma cara de que não entendeu nada, mas fica quieto.

**Local desconhecido**

Lyle entra no local, observa bem, e vê somente poucos objetos, vai até uma mesa que tinha ao centro, e começa a mexer nela, encontra um envelope, abre, olha o bilhete que diz: "Melhor procurar um médico, compre alguns antitérmicos, você acaba de ficar gripado".

O Plano de Jarod havia dado certo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Depois de algum tempo sem postar por pura preguiça, aqui estou, mais um capítulo.**

**Nay, essa foi minha primeira fic escrita, nunca tive coragem de mostrá-la a ninguém, a tenho desde 2002.**

* * *

**Centro - Escritório de Miss Parker**

Seu telefone toca

**Miss Parker** - Que é?

**Jarod** - Quero te ver.

**Miss Parker** - Aonde?

**Jarod** - Na casa de campo de sua mãe

**Miss Parker** - Você está na casa da minha mãe?

**Jarod** - Sim, vem pra cá.

**Miss Parker** - Jarod, porque logo aí? Sabe que eu não vou nessa casa há anos.

**Jarod** - Hora de mudar isso, estou te esperando.

Jarod desliga o telefone, antes que ela pudesse responder.

Apesar de não ter gostado, ela sai do Centro e vai até lá.

**Residência de Campo de Catherine Parker**

Ao chegar, Jarod está sentado na varanda, ele levanta vai até o carro e abre a porta, já que Miss Parker não fez menção nenhuma de sair de lá, ela somente está olhando para casa, com um olhar perdido e triste.

**Jarod** - Achei que não vinha.

**Miss Parker** - E não pretendia, o que você quer fazer comigo? Gosta de me ver triste, essa casa, ela me lembra a mamãe em todas as formas.

Jarod abraça Miss Parker e a puxa pra fora do carro.

**Jarod** - Hora de mudar isso. Megan, sei que parece loucura, mas... Quer casar comigo?

**Miss Parker** - O que?

**Jarod** - Quer se casar comigo? Aqui, se você aceitar, tem um juiz nos esperando lá dentro.

**Miss Parker** - Não podemos.

**Jarod** - E porque não?

**Miss Parker** - Por causa do Centro.

**Jarod** - Se não fosse por isso, você aceitaria?

**Miss Parker** - Sim

**Jarod** - Então, você está aceitando, vamos, esqueça o Centro.

**Miss Parker** - Não posso. Quero me casar sim com você, mas não aqui.

Miss Parker para em frente a casa e não consegue mais se mover.

**Jarod** - Por que não aqui?

**Miss Parker** - Não vou conseguir entrar aí.

**Jarod** - Vai sim, venha, estou com você

Miss Parker entra receosa na casa, vê tudo arrumado, ela tenta voltar e sair da casa, mas Jarod a segura.

**Jarod** - Calma, Megan, estou aqui com você.

Eles se dirigem ao juiz que estava esperando lá. Ele inicia o casamento.

**Juiz** - Megan, é de sua livre espontânea vontade estar aqui?

**Miss Parker** - Sim.

**Juiz** - Jarod, é de sua livre espontânea vontade estar aqui?

**Jarod** - Sim.

**Juiz** - Jarod, você aceita Megan como sua esposa?

**Jarod** - Sim, aceito.

**Juiz** - E você Megan, aceita Jarod como seu esposo?

**Miss Parker** - Sim, aceito.

**Juiz** - Pelos poderes legais dados à mim, eu vos declaro casados. Parabéns.

Jarod segura o rosto de Megan com suas mãos e lhe dá um beijo carinhoso.

**Jarod** - Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

**Miss Parker** - Outra, você quer dizer.

Ao dizer isso Sidney sai de trás de uma porta.

**Sidney** - Parabéns aos dois, espero que sejam muito felizes.

Miss Parker olha surpresa para Sidney.

**Jarod **- Sidney sempre soube de nós.

**Sidney** - Acha que não sei que foi você que ajudou na fuga de Jarod e atirou em seu pai?

**Miss Parker** - Desculpa não ter te contado, mas eu não podia, você entende, por causa do Centro.

**Sidney** - Eu sei, mas desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Casa de Miss Parker - 3 meses depois.**

Miss Parker estava sentada em uma poltrona, quando seu celular toca.

**Miss Parker** - Que é?

**Jarod **- Megan, tudo bem? Você está com uma voz.

**Miss Parker **- Não estou bem, fiquei em casa hoje.

**Jarod **- O que você tem?

**Miss Parker **- Acordei tonta, aonde você está?

**Jarod **- Estou no México. Você foi ao médico?

**Miss Parker **- Não, sabe que não gosto de médicos.

**Jarod **- Estou preocupado com você sozinha aí.

**Miss Parker **- Queria que você estivesse aqui.

A campainha toca

**Miss Parker **- Espera um pouco, tem alguém na porta.

**Jarod **- Ok.

Miss Parker abre a porta.

**Jarod **- Fui rápido?

**Miss Parker **- Jarod, que bom te ver.

Ela dá uma abraço nele.

**Jarod **- Você está bem?

**Miss Parker **- Agora que você está aqui, vou ficar.

**Jarod **- Comeu alguma coisa?

**Miss Parker **- Não.

Jarod olha para Miss Parker preocupado. Ela não percebe, pois está virada. Sente-se tonta, Jarod percebe e a segura pra não deixa-la se machucar.

**Jarod **- Megan, o que foi?

**Miss Parker **- Fiquei tonta de novo.

**Jarod **- Vem, senta aqui.

Jarod a ajuda sentar-se, e fica de olho.

**Miss Parker **- Jarod, pega um pouco de água pra mim, por favor?

**Jarod **- Claro, já volto.

Jarod vai até a cozinha, e volta com um copo.

**Jarod **- Megan, tome.

**Miss Parker **- Obrigada.

Miss Parker pega o copo, e bebe um gole, suas mãos estavam trêmulas e Jarod havia percebido. Após beber um pouco da água, Miss Parker coloca o copo sobre a mesa e olha para Jarod.

**Miss Parker **- Fica um pouco aqui comigo?

**Jarod **- Claro

Ele senta no sofá, ela deita a cabeça em seu colo, ele fica fazendo carinhos nela, até ela adormecer.

Jarod levanta lentamente para que Miss Parker não acorde e sai.

Após algumas horas, Miss Parker acorda de não vê Jarod por perto, mas não liga muito, pois ele sempre faz isso.

**Casa de Miss Parker - Noite**

Jarod entra na casa e vê Miss Parker sentada no sofá.

**Jarod **- Você está melhor?

**Miss Parker **- Aonde esteve?

**Jarod **- No hospital.

**Miss Parker **- Agora sou eu que pergunto, você está bem?

**Jarod **- Estou.

Ela olha pra ele com aquela cara de que espera uma resposta.

**Jarod **- Fui marcar alguns exames pra você.

**Miss Parker **- Eu não acredito, você não pode fazer isso sem me consultar antes.

**Jarod **- Posso sim, sou seu marido, e se não for assim, você ficará enrolando e não fará nada e eu estou preocupado.

Miss Parker realmente vê a preocupação de Jarod com o que está acontecendo.

**Miss Parker **- Está bem, eu faço os exames, você vai comigo?

**Jarod **- Não só vou, como eu mesmo farei os exames.

Miss Parker sorri ternamente para Jarod.

**Jarod **- Vem, vamos deitar.

Ele a puxa pela mão e a leva para o quarto.

**Manhã seguinte**

Jarod acorda bem cedo, vai até a cozinha, toma seu café da manhã, e espera mais um pouco até acordar Miss Parker.

**Jarod **- Megan, psiu, hora de acordar.

Ele começa a dar vários beijinhos nela, lentamente ela vai despertando.

**Jarod **- Bom dia dorminhoca.

Miss Parker sorri ternamente ao perceber a maneira como ele a acordou.

**Jarod** - Vamos, levanta, temos alguns exames pra fazer.

Miss Parker levanta, vai até o banheiro, fecha a porta, começando a vomitar.

**Miss Parker** - De novo não.

Após alguns minutos, Miss Parker sai do banheiro, pega seu celular, liga para o Centro, e avisa que irá ao médico e não poderá ir trabalhar de novo. Pega uma roupa em seu armário e veste, logo está pronta, ela e Jarod vão até o carro, entram, e Jarod dirige rumo ao hospital.

**Hospital Municipal de Blue Cove**

Jarod com um jaleco de médico, tira uma amostra de sangue de Miss Parker, logo depois ele a leva para sala de ultra-som, ao fazer o exame, Jarod olha para o monitor com uma cara impagável.

**Miss Parker** - Jarod, o que foi?

**Jarod** - Megan, acho que agora sou eu que estou tonto.

**Miss Parker** - Fala, está me deixando nervosa.

**Jarod** - Você... você, está grávida.

**Miss Parker** - O que?

**Jarod** - Vamos ter um bebê.


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Parker está fora de si, ela não acredita no que ouviu.

**Miss Parker** - Não, isso está errado, não posso estar grávida.

**Jarod** - E porque não?

**Miss Parker** - Jarod, eu sempre tomei todas precauções pra que isso não acontecesse.

Jarod olha incrédulo pra ela.

**Jarod** - Eu não acredito no que acabo de ouvir de você, quer dizer que você nunca quis ter um filho?

**Miss Parker** - Não é isso, só é muita irresponsabilidade, como faremos pra criar nosso filho, eu vou dizer o quê ao Centro?

**Jarod** - Será que pode parar de pensar nisso em algum momento?

**Miss Parker** - Se fosse possível, eu nunca mais lembraria daquele lugar, mas é o meu trabalho.

**Jarod** - Porque quer, quantas vezes eu não te falei pra abandonar tudo e viver comigo em outro lugar?

Jarod estava certo, por várias vezes ele já havia falado isso.

**Miss Parker **- Vamos ficar brigando até quando por isso?

**Jarod **- Foi você quem começou, já está desprezando nosso filho antes mesmo dele nascer.

Ele sai emburrado da sala a deixando sozinha.

Miss Parker levanta, pega suas coisas e vai para o Centro.

**Centro**

Miss Parker chega ao Centro alguns minutos depois de ter saído do hospital.

**Sidney** - Parker, você está bem?

**Miss Parker **- Já estive melhor.

**Sidney** - Fiquei preocupado, você não veio ontem, chegou tarde hoje.

**Miss Parker** - Obrigada pela preocupação, mas totalmente desnecessária, Sidney. Se precisar de mim, estarei em minha sala.

Miss Parker passou o dia inteiro em sua sala, pensando nas palavras de Jarod, ela havia mudado muito com o passar dos anos, e queria muito ser mãe, mas sua preocupação maior era a segurança de Jarod e do bebê.

**Casa de Miss Parker - Noite**

Jarod estava sentado no sofá, olhos perdidos, não sabia o que iria acontecer com sua relação com Megan.

Miss Parker entra, vê Jarod sentado, mas não fala nada e vai para o quarto.

Ele fica sentado lá por algum tempo, até tomar coragem de ir falar com ela.

**Jarod** - Precisamos conversar.

**Miss Parker** - Concordo.

**Jarod** - Você é feliz comigo?

**Miss Parker** - Que pergunta é essa? Claro que sou.

**Jarod **- Só quero saber se estou fazendo tudo certo, você não me parece tão feliz assim.

**Miss Parker **- Estou preocupada, e agora mais ainda, estou grávida e não sei como vou desviar a atenção do Centro sobre isso.

**Jarod **- Terá minha ajuda sempre, e podemos contar com Sidney.

**Miss Parker **- Não, não podemos colocar a vida de mais ninguém em risco.

Ela se aproxima dele, e o abraça.

**Miss Parker **- Vamos dar um jeito.

**Jarod** - Como?

**Miss Parker** - É loucura isso, mas acho que estamos sem saída...

**Jarod** - Você não está pensando em contar sobre nossa relação, está?

**Miss Parker** - Temos outra opção?

**Jarod** - Ainda não, é tudo muito novo, mas vou pensar em algo, se contar ao Centro, a vida de nosso filho estará correndo risco.

**Miss Parker** - Vem, vamos dormir.

**Jarod** - Tá bem.

**Centro - Algumas semanas depois.**

Tudo estava normal pelo Centro, algumas crianças continuavam fazendo simulações, e todos continuavam à procura de Jarod, Miss Parker estava conseguindo esconder bem a gravidez, apesar dos enjôos repentinos, mas Sidney a conhecia muito bem e sabia que havia algo diferente, mas não perguntava e esperaria até o dia que ela quisesse contar.

Miss Parker sabia que uma hora teria que contar, mas adiava o máximo possível isso, para proteger Jarod e o bebê.

Ela e Jarod continuavam fazendo seus "joguinhos de gato e rato" pra não levantar nenhuma desconfiança por parte de Lyle e Raines.

**Casa de Miss Parker - Alguns dias depois.**

Miss Parker estava preocupada, pois já era de madrugada e Jarod não havia chegado, ela andava de um lado pro outro sem parar, sentia vontade de fumar, mas sabia que estava proibida.

Jarod entra.

**Miss Parker** - Posso saber onde estava?

**Jarod** - Ainda acordada?

**Miss Parker** - É, poderia estar dormindo tranqüila se soubesse onde meu marido se encontra no meio da madrugada.

**Jarod** - Fui resolver alguns assuntos

**Miss Parker** - Posso saber o que?

**Jarod** - Logo saberá.

Miss Parker sabia que Jarod não ia falar nada no momento, então desiste de discutir.

**Jarod** - Venha, vamos para o quarto.

Miss Parker levanta e vai em direção ao quarto.

**Centro - Dia seguinte.**

Miss Parker estava em seu escritório lendo alguns papéis quando seu celular tocou.

**Miss Parker** - Que é?

**Jarod** - Megan.

**Miss Parker** - O que quer?

**Jarod** - Que mau humor.

**Miss Parker** - Você ainda não viu nada.

**Jarod** - O que foi?

**Miss Parker** - Quero sumir, não agüento mais esse manicômio, estou enjoada.

Jarod tenta segurar o riso.

**Miss Parker** - Vai me dizer pra que me ligou?

**Jarod** - Tá, porque não me contou?

**Miss Parker** - Não te contei o quê? Jarod, não estou pra joguinhos hoje, fale de uma vez.

**Jarod** - Abra seu e-mail. Tchau.

Miss Parker olha incrédula para o celular, não acreditando que Jarod havia desligado na cara dela. Abre seu e-mail.

"O Centro anda clonando pessoas de novo, dessa vez foi uma menina, porque não me contou isso? Jarod."


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Parker sai de sua sala, à procura de Sidney. O encontra conversando com Broots.

**Broots** - Bom dia, Miss Parker.

**Miss Parker** - Tanto faz. Sidney preciso falar com você.

**Sidney** - Claro, pode falar.

**Miss Parker** - Aqui não. Venha.

Miss Parker sai, Sidney vai atrás, eles chegam ao escritório de Miss Parker.

**Sidney** - Parker, o que foi?

**Miss Parker** - O Centro voltou a clonar crianças, dessa vez foi uma menina.

**Sidney** - Isso é impossível, como soube?

**Miss Parker** - Jarod descobriu.

**Sidney** - Mas, eles não podem fazer isso, você teria que ter assinado um documento permitindo isso.

Miss Parker se sente tonta, Sidney percebe.

**Sidney** - Você está bem?

**Miss Parker** - Estou. Sobre a clonagem, o certo seria que eu assinasse, mas você tá cansado de saber das sujeiras desse lugar.

**Sidney** - Tem certeza disso?

**Miss Parker** - Jarod não ia inventar uma coisa assim.

**Sidney** - Vou procurar sabe de alguma coisa.

**Miss Parker** - É bom mesmo.

Miss Parker coloca a mão na cabeça e se apoia na mesa. Sidney começa a ficar preocupado. Tenta se aproximar, ela o impede com a mão.

**Sidney** - O que foi, úlcera de novo?

**Miss Parker** - Sai daqui, Sidney, vai embora.

**Sidney** - Tá bom.

Sidney sai da sala. Miss Parker vai se apoiando até chegar na cadeira, senta-se, abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar. Seu celular toca.

**Miss Parker** - Que é?

**Jarod** - Megan, você está bem?

**Miss Parker** - Não.

**Jarod** - Vai me dizer qual o problema?

**Miss Parker** - Precisa?

**Jarod** - Calma, respira fundo, logo passa.

**Miss Parker** - Aonde está?

**Jarod** - Na casa da sua mãe.

**Miss Parker** - Fazendo o que?

**Jarod** - Lendo alguns arquivos.

**Miss Parker** - Assim que essa tontura passar, vou pra casa.

**Jarod** - Se cuida. Te amo.

**Miss Parker** - Também te amo.

Miss Parker desliga o celular, tenta se levantar, mas sua cabeça começa a girar e ela cai desmaiada no chão.

Sidney realmente tinha ficado preocupado com estado de Miss Parker, então resolve voltar até o escritório, pra saber se ela estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa.

**Sidney** - Parker, você es...

Ele vê Miss Parker caída no chão. Vai até ela e a chacoalha.

**Sidney** - Fale comigo.

Miss Parker não responde, Sidney a pega e sai carregando-a, Broots vê.

**Broots** - O que aconteceu?

**Sidney** - Não sei, a encontrei caída no chão de sua sala, vou levá-la ao hospital.

**Broots** - Precisa de ajuda?

**Sidney** - Não, fique aqui e cubra nossa ausência.

**Broots** - Tá certo.

Sidney sai do Centro carregando Miss Parker, a coloca cuidadosamente dentro do carro e vai em direção ao hospital.

**Hospital Municipal de Blue Cove**

Sidney entra correndo no hospital carregando Miss Parker, alguns enfermeiros vêm para ajudá-lo.

**Enfermeiro** - O que houve com ela?

**Sidney** - Não sei, eu a encontrei desacordada.

**Enfermeiro** - Vamos levá-la para fazer alguns exames. O Sr. é parente?

**Sidney** - Não, só um amigo.

Sidney não havia reparado, mas o celular de Miss Parker havia ficado no casaco que ele estava segurando. Após algum tempo, um médico vem em direção a Sidney

**Sidney** - Como ela está?

**Médico** - Acabamos de fazer alguns exames, estamos esperando o resultado, ela está dormindo agora.

**Sidney** - Posso vê-la?

**Médico** - Pode sim, me acompanhe.

O médico e Sidney saíram em direção a um quarto, ele pediu licença e o deixou sozinho na porta do quarto, ele entra e vê Miss Parker ligada a alguns monitores.

**Sidney** - Parker, fale comigo, volte logo.

Sidney gostava de Miss Parker como um pai e se preocupava muito. O celular que estava no bolso do casaco de Miss Parker começa a tocar, Sidney sai do quarto e atende.

**Sidney** - Alô

**Jarod** - Sidney?

**Sidney** - Sim, Jarod, é você?

**Jarod** - Sou, cadê a Megan?

**Sidney** - No hospital.

**Jarod** - O que houve?

**Sidney** - Eu a encontrei desmaiada na sala dela.

**Jarod** - Estou indo pra aí.

Jarod desliga o celular e corre para o hospital.

**Hospital Municipal de Blue Cove - Meia Hora Depois**

Jarod chega correndo no hospital, procura por Sidney e o encontra do lado de fora de uma sala.

**Jarod** - Como ela está?

**Sidney** - Está bem, só em observação.

**Jarod** - O médico já falou com você?

**Sidney** - Já.

**Jarod** - O que ele disse?

**Sidney** - Que no estado dela, estresse demais é muito prejudicial à saúde, tanto a dela quanto a do bebê.

**Jarod** - Sidney, sinto não ter te contado antes.

**Sidney** - Achei que confiava em mim.

**Jarod** - Eu confio, mas Megan achou melhor esperarmos mais um pouco.

Sidney sai magoado, deixando Jarod sozinho. Jarod entra no quarto de Miss Parker. Ela está acordada e olha pra ele.

**Jarod** - Como se sente?

**Miss Parker** - Melhor.

**Jarod** - Que bom.

Ele aproxima-se dela e a beija carinhosamente na testa.

**Jarod** - Precisa descansar.

**Miss Parker** - Quero ir pra casa.

**Jarod** - Ainda não, vai ficar observação mais um pouco.

**Miss Parker** - Fica aqui comigo?

**Jarod** - Aham, não vou sair daqui. Agora dorme um pouco.

Ela fica mais aliviada em saber que Jarod está ao seu lado e logo adormece.


	9. Chapter 9

Tá bom, sei que deve ter uns 6 anos que não prossigo com essa fic, mas juro que dessa vez ela vai até o final, aliás estou desenterrando as minhas fics empacadas e as terminando, então sem mais demoras, lá vai...Casa de Miss Parker – Dia seguinte

Miss Parker havia passado a noite no hospital em observação, logo pela manhã ela havia sido liberada, e logo estava em casa. Jarod a coloca cuidadosamente na cama e senta-se ao lado dela.

Jarod – Precisa de alguma coisa?

Miss Parker – Não, estou bem.

Jarod – Precisamos resolver o que vamos fazer.

Miss Parker – Sim, precisamos, mas agora não.

Jarod – E porque não?

Miss Parker – Simplesmente porque você precisa descansar, passou a noite inteira me vigiando. Vem cá.

Miss Parker puxa Jarod, e coloca a cabeça dele em seu colo.

Miss Parker – Minha vez de cuidar de você.

Jarod – Adoro quando você faz isso.

Miss Parker – Faço o que?

Jarod – Derruba aquela armadura de mulher forte e calculista e se transforma nessa pessoa que está me fazendo carinhos agora.

Miss Parker sorri e continua fazendo carinhos em Jarod, que acaba dormindo.

Miss Parker – Meu anjinho.

E o beija carinhosamente.

Ela levanta cuidadosamente e vai caminhando lentamente até a sala, pega o telefone e liga para Sidney.

Sidney – Sidney

Miss Parker – Obrigada pelo que fez por mim.

Sidney – Você está bem?

Miss Parker – Sim, mas não sei se estaria se você não tivesse voltado a minha sala.

Sidney – Por que não me contou?

Miss Parker – Não queria envolver mais ninguém, temo pela vida de quem estiver envolvido.

Sidney – Eu sei me proteger.

Miss Parker – Me desculpa.

Sidney – Já sabe o que vai dizer ao Centro?

Miss Parker – Não, tenho que pensar em algo logo, mas estou perdida.

Sidney – Precisa pensar em algo.

Miss Parker – Acha que eu não sei disso?

Sidney – E Jarod?

Miss Parker – Também não sabe o que fazer.

Sidney – Espero que achem algo.

Miss Parker – Eu também. Tchau.

Sidney – Tchau.

Miss Parker senta no sofá e passa um bom tempo pensando no que poderia dizer. Nem percebe que Jarod havia acordado e estava olhando-a.

Jarod – Posso saber o que está pensando?

Miss Parker – Nada demais, achei que estava dormindo.

Jarod – Eu estava, mas senti que a cama estava muito grande e me senti solitário. Devia estar descansando.

Miss Parker – Já descansei o suficiente.

Ele senta-se ao lado dela e começa a afagar sua barriga, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Miss Parker – Por que está chorando?

Jarod – Megan, estou com medo.

Miss Parker – De que?

Jarod – De que eu não possa proteger nosso filho.

Miss Parker – Nós vamos conseguir isso juntos.

Jarod – Já pensou em alguma coisa, porque eu não vejo nenhuma saída.

Miss Parker – Só tenho pensando nisso ultimamente, mas afinal das contas eu sou ou não presidente daquele manicômio?

Jarod – Não estou seguindo seu pensamento.

Miss Parker – Simples, não preciso dar satisfações da minha vida, deixa eles pensarem no que quiserem. Passamos tanto tempo mentindo, só continuaremos fazendo o mesmo.

Miss Parker estava certa, ela nunca foi de dar satisfações do que fazia, não ia começar agora.


	10. Chapter 10

Casa de Miss Parker – Dois meses depois.

Miss Parker chega do Centro, não vê Jarod.

Miss Parker – Jarod, você está aí dentro?

Nenhuma resposta. Ela tira seu coldre e coloca em cima da mesa, quando é surpreendida por trás. Solta um grito.

Jarod – Calma, sou eu.

Miss Parker – Quer me matar?

Jarod – Desculpa, mas queria te fazer uma surpresa, feche os olhos.

Miss Parker – Pra que?

Jarod – Não pergunte, só faça o que eu estou mandando.

Ela olha desconfiada pra ele, mas acaba fechando os olhos, tenta ficar com os olhos entreabertos, mas ele percebe.

Jarod – Querendo me tapear é?

Miss Parker – Estou curiosa, não pude resistir.

Jarod – Tsc, tsc.

Ele então pega um pano e venda os olhos dela.

Jarod – Agora sim. Venha, segure em mim.

Ele a puxa até um quarto, abre lentamente a porta, a coloca em sua frente, e tira lentamente a venda.

Jarod – Pode abrir.

Ela abre os olhos, e fica parada olhando para o quarto.

Jarod – Gostou?

Ela não responde.

Jarod – Megan, fala comigo, você está bem?

Ela simplesmente o abraça.

[Close do quarto, cheio de motivos de ursinhos, um bercinho todo branco, uma poltrona, parede na cor verde-água]

Jarod – Espero que tenha gostado, estou planejando isso desde o começo, mas é difícil te enrolar, como é desconfiada, mas venha, o cheiro da tinta ainda tá forte e não vai te fazer bem.

Miss Parker ainda estava abraçada em Jarod.

Miss Parker – Está lindo.

Eles saem do quarto juntos.

Centro – Dois meses depois.

Miss Parker havia sido tirada da caçada ao Jarod devido à gravidez, ela não havia gostado dessa mudança, pois sabia que não poderia ajudar Jarod diretamente, Sidney a mantinha informada sobre os acontecimentos e sempre ajudava, pois era o único que sabia da verdade, Miss Parker não falava nada sobre a gravidez, todos cochichavam pelos cantos sobre a paternidade da criança, mas ela nem ligava.

Escritório de Miss Parker

[Close na barriga de Miss Parker, aparentando uns 7 meses de gravidez]

Sidney entra na sala.

Sidney – Como está?

Miss Parker – Me sinto uma pata.

Ele ri do comentário dela.

Sidney – Está linda.

Miss Parker – Estou mal acostumada, Jarod faz todas as minhas vontades.

Sidney – Deixa ele babar.

Miss Parker – Você veio aqui pra me paparicar também?

Sidney – Na verdade não, o assunto é Lyle.

Miss Parker – O que meu irmãozinho querido está aprontando dessa vez?

Sidney – Outro plano pra pegar Jarod.

Miss Parker – Já sabe de alguma coisa?

Sidney – Ainda não.

Miss Parker – Então descubra e me informe.

Sidney – Parker, não pode ficar se arriscando mais. Teve uma gravidez complicada.

Miss Parker – Sei o que estou fazendo.

Sidney – Espero que sim.

Miss Parker – Só me mantenha informada dos planos de Lyle.

Sidney – Ok.

Ele sai da sala.


	11. Chapter 11

Último Capítulo, disse que terminaria essa.

Obrigada à todos que leram, as pessoas que comentaram e que me ajudaram.

Casa de Miss Parker – Duas semanas depois.

Miss Parker chega em casa, quase se arrastando de cansaço, sabe que logo terá que parar de trabalhar, mas adia isso ao máximo para proteger Jarod.

Miss Parker – Jarod, querido?

Nenhuma resposta. Ela não liga, pois já está acostumada a chegar em casa e não o encontrar. Ela larga suas coisas no sofá, e vai para o quarto. Encontra a porta fechada, abre lentamente, e acaba levando uma leve punhalada pelas costas. Jarod que estava sendo segurado por Lyle , grita. Ela levanta-se, meio tonta ainda.

Lyle – Fácil como tirar doce de uma criança.

Miss Parker – Solte-o.

Lyle – De maneira nenhuma, vou levá-lo de volta ao Centro, e maninha, vou tomar seu lugar na presidência.

Miss Parker – Faça o que quiser com o Centro, mas solte Jarod.

Lyle – Hum... pensando bem, tenho uma proposta para você.

Miss Parker – Fala.

Lyle – Seu filho em troca de Jarod.

Jarod – Não, Megan, deixe que me levem, mas proteja nosso filho.

Miss Parker – Pra que quer meu filho?

Lyle – Mais facilidade em coloca-lo no projeto, Jarod já é um adulto e tem vontades próprias, seu filho seria criado dentro do Centro, somente para isso.

Jarod tenta se soltar, dá um chute em Lyle que cai no chão, mas tudo em vão, um dos capangas percebe tudo e atira em Jarod. Miss Parker se abaixa ao chão desesperada tentando segurar com as mãos o sangue que escorria do peito de Jarod.

Miss Parker – Jarod, agüenta firme, não me deixa sozinha.

Um dos capangas, puxa Miss Parker pelos cabelos, ela geme de dor.

Casa de Miss Parker – Lado de fora

Miss Parker havia esquecido alguns documentos importantes no Centro, Broots havia percebido e decidiu levá-los pra ela.

Bate na porta, ninguém responde, ele repara que a porta está destrancada, entra, vê as coisas dela jogadas em cima do sofá, escuta barulhos vindo do quarto, caminha bem devagar, e vê tudo que está acontecendo, vai até a sala, pega a arma de Miss Parker, volta com ela em punho, abre a porta com tudo, derrubando um dos capangas que estava atrás.

Broots – Que diabos?

Miss Parker estava no chão ao lado de Jarod, com uma das mãos no peito de Jarod, e a outra em sua barriga, pois sentia contrações, diz quase sem voz.

Miss Parker – Broots, não pense em nada, só atire.

Broots atira em um dos capangas que estava indo em sua direção, ele cai morto.

Broots – Você está bem?

Miss Parker – Acho que sim, mas Jarod não, preciso que chame um médico.

Broots larga a arma ao lado de Miss Parker, sai do quarto, indo em direção à sala, pra ligar pra emergência.

Lyle começa a se recuperar, Miss Parker não percebe, ele pula em sua direção, ela ouve o barulho, percebe a arma ao seu lado, a pega rapidamente a atira em seu irmão várias vezes.

Broots escuta barulho de tiros vindo do quarto, e sai correndo. Entra, vê o corpo de Lyle caído ao lado do de Miss Parker

**Broots** – Liguei pro Sidney, está vindo pra cá, com os médicos, agüente firme.

Miss Parker – Não vai dar tempo.

Broots – De que?

Miss Parker – Broots, preciso que me ajude.

Broots – Fala, o que eu posso fazer?

Miss Parker – Que tal colocar meu filho no mundo?

Broots faz uma cara de pânico.

Miss Parker – Pra hoje viu?

Broots – Eu não sei o que fazer.

Miss Parker – Na verdade quem vai ter todo o trabalho sou eu, você só vai ter que segurar a criança.

Broots – Tá bom.

Miss Parker – Não vai deixar meu filho cair, sua lesma ambulante.

Miss Parker começa a fazer força, lentamente o bebê começa a sair.

Broots – Vai, tá saindo, um pouco mais de força.

Logo uma linda menina nasce, Broots, pega uma toalhinha e enrola o bebê, entrega para Miss Parker que chora de emoção, olha para Jarod, que está caído ao seu lado.

Miss Parker – Jarod, sua filha acaba de nascer, queria que você pudesse ver isso.

Logo Sidney chega junto com os paramédicos, eles começam a fazer reanimação em Jarod.

Sidney – Parker, como você está?

Ela não responde, fica só olhando para Jarod. Sidney se ajoelha perto dela.

Sidney – Ele é forte, vai ficar bem.

Um dos paramédicos vem para perto de Sidney e Miss Parker. Ele pega o bebê e começa a examiná-lo.

Miss Parker – Como ela está?

Paramédico – Precisamos levar ela ao hospital, ela ainda é muito pequena.

Sidney – É grave?

Paramédico – Não, só vai precisar ficar um tempo na incubadora, até chegar ao peso ideal.

Os outros paramédicos levam Jarod, que está desacordado rapidamente para ambulância, Miss Parker acompanha tudo com os olhos..

Miss Parker – Sidney, cadê o Broots?

Sidney – Está lá fora.

Miss Parker – Me ajuda a levantar.

Sidney ajuda levantá-la, ela ainda sente um pouco de dor, e coloca a mão sobre a barriga.

Sidney – O que foi?

Miss Parker – Nada.

Um dos paramédicos que havia levado Jarod para ambulância volta para examinar Miss Parker também.

Paramédico – Calma aí, não pode ficar caminhando por aí.

O paramédico a pega e a carrega para uma outra ambulância.

Hospital Municipal de Blue Cove

Após ser examinada, Miss Parker, estava deitada, somente em observação, Sidney entra no quarto com um buquê de flores.

Sidney – Pra você.

Miss Parker – São lindas, obrigada. E Jarod?

Sidney – Saiu faz pouco tempo da cirurgia.

Miss Parker – E?

Sidney – Está desacordado ainda, mas os médicos disseram que ele ficará bem.

Miss Parker – E minha filha?

Sidney – Está na incubadora, ficará lá até chegar ao peso ideal. Já escolheu o nome dela?

Miss Parker – Já sim.

Sidney – Posso saber, ou é segredo?

Miss Parker – Ela vai se chamar Catherine.

Sidney – Por que o nome da sua mãe?

Miss Parker – Por todas as razões, pela mulher que ela foi, sempre querendo proteger Jarod e as outras crianças dos projetos.

Sidney – Lindo nome.

Hospital Municipal de Blue Cove – Algumas semanas depois.

Jarod havia se recuperado muito bem da cirurgia, Catherine estava no peso ideal, pronta para ir para casa. Miss Parker, havia chegado cedo ao hospital para assinar toda papelada necessária.

Miss Parker – Pronto para ir?

Jarod – Não vejo a hora.

Miss Parker – Então vamos.

Eles saem juntos no hospital, Jarod ainda caminhando com um pouco de dificuldade, e Miss Parker carregando a pequena Catherine.

Jarod – Obrigado.

Miss Parker – Pelo que?

Jarod – Por fazer a minha vida mais feliz, por ter me dado a felicidade de viver com você e por essa linda menina que está segurando em seus braços.

Miss Parker – Eu que tenho que agradecer, por ter me tirado daquele mundo frio e solitário que eu vivia, por ter me mostrado o que é o amor.

Jarod vira-se, e fica de frente para Miss Parker, segura o rosto dela com as mãos, olha bem nos olhos dela e lhe dá um beijo carinhoso.


End file.
